The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a mission parametrization system and, more particularly, to a system for mission parametrization for use with an aircraft such as a helicopter.
During flight operations such as in-flight refueling, cargo pickup and landings, helicopter pilots often use ship deck features to plan and control vehicle positions, optimize flight paths and ensure safety. These ship deck features include lights, markings and ship structures and in some cases are specifically provided to guide aircraft approach vectors and landing operations, to provide indications of safe hover positions for in-flight refueling and vertical replenishment and to facilitate other operations. These features vary across various types of ships and among ships of similar type and therefore missions will be executed differently on different ships. Moreover, some ships may include multiple feature sets to indicate separate guidelines for separate aircraft executing different missions. As such, safe and successful mission completion is often complex and difficult to achieve.